That There, That's Not Me
by Xzeihoranth
Summary: Pokemon and humans aren't so different after all. Elsa knows this too well.
1. Chapter 1

Snorunt is said to be an extremely sociable Pokemon, often moving about in groups of up to five. Elsa's Snorunt, however, was all alone when she heard it thumping around her room one night. The little Snow Hat Pokemon didn't seem the least bit frightened when she finally cornered it, just the opposite. It danced a merry circle around her, as if sensing another of its kind. Perhaps she was, in a way. It is also said that if it visits a human dwelling, those within are sure to prosper for many generations to come, but alas, that too was not to be.

She loved Snorunt almost as much as she loved her sister. She fed it snow and ice with her powers and giggled at the way she hopped up and down in glee. Some nights, she even let it come downstairs with her and Anna, but only if it promised to be quiet. It seldom was, but they didn't mind. She called the creature Yuki, after a legend in one of her old books about a playful childlike spirit from a far-off land that came out when it snowed.

After the accident, however, she came to see it as a reminder of her curse and began to shut it out as well. Locked out of the only home it could remember, her room, it took to roaming the hallways and gazing pitifully up at the servants, who more often than not were hard pressed to find any ice or snow for it. Finally, for the Pokemon's own good, the king presented his increasingly sheltered daughter with a Dawn Stone. She stayed up all night with the little creature, trying to remember what her father had said. "The more things change, the more things stay the same. If you give her this stone, she'll grow up very quickly. You might not even recognize her when she's done, but she'll still remember you."

"Maybe it'd be better if she didn't remember me." Elsa thought to herself as Snorunt slept, nestled against her chest. "She'd be happier without me. Just like Anna..."

As the gentle glow of the morning sun began to rise, Elsa nudged her friend gently. "Yuki?" The Pokemon grumbled drowsily and turned away. "Yuki, wake up." She opened one tiny blue eye inquisitively. "I got something for you." She chirped happily and bounced down to the floor, holding out her tiny little arms. "Just a minute, I...I left it over here." Elsa said as she got to her feet. She'd been in one position for so long that she could only hobble over to her nightstand. She was so stiff it felt like her very bones were covered in ice, the ice that even now threatened to burst forth from her fingertips as she reached for the pouch that held the Dawn Stone. She pulled her hand back and whispered her mantra under her breath carefully. "Control it."

Wiping away her frozen tears, which flew in all directions and shattered, Elsa turned, stone in hand, and couldn't help laughing at the way Yuki scurried after the icy droplets. _They must be like candy for her._ Elsa thought. Another tear slid down her face, and she managed to catch it. "Yuki, come here! I got one for you!" she whispered. Yuki almost tripped over her own two feet on her way back, just like Anna would have. Elsa held out the frozen droplet with one hand and slid the stone across the floor toward the closest thing she still had to a friend. Yuki gobbled up the icy treat, licking its tiny spherical hands eagerly and paying no heed to the big beautiful stone at her side. As Elsa watched sadly, Yuki started to shine in perfect synchrony with the Dawn Stone. The Snorunt cocked her head to one side and headbutted the stone curiously. They both lit up with a brilliant white light. Elsa couldn't watch any more; she turned away, holding a trembling hand over her eyes.

Slowly, the light began to fade and she could bear to look again. "Yuki...?" she asked quietly. Where once there had been a small cute little cone-shaped creature, there was now a beautiful, almost human-shaped creature with icy horn-like protrusions on its head. "Yuki? Are you all right?" Elsa whispered, reaching out to the thing that had once been her friend.

The creature reached out a hand of its own and keened beautifully.

The Pokedex says of Froslass, "Legends in snowy regions say that a woman who was lost on an icy mountain was reborn as Froslass." As Elsa grew older and lost touch with her now-ghostly companion, she began to wonder if that would one day be her, floating down the hallways in ethereal grace, leaving an icy mist on the windows as she passed...


	2. Disclaimer

Pokemon, as well as all the characters and places associated with it, is property of the Nintendo Corporation.

Frozen, as well as all the characters and places associated with it, is owned by Disney Animation (all hail, please don't sue etc).

I own nothing except the way the words are arranged. (Possibly not even that.)


End file.
